


I fell for your illusion only to wake in your loving arms

by InvictaIgnis



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, angst angst babey, i projected my immense yearning to be held
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvictaIgnis/pseuds/InvictaIgnis
Summary: 'Oh, Yachan, I hope you'll forgive me… I don't want to see in anguish over your own wish. You'll be free- no we'll be free together… together we'll finally be free’
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I fell for your illusion only to wake in your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyKatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKatie/gifts).



'Oh, Yachan, I hope you'll forgive me… I don't want to see in anguish over your own wish. You'll be free- no we'll be free together… together we'll finally be free’

__

'I don't want Tamaki-san to put herself in danger. I'll scout this out on my own and send her and Tsuruno home. I'm searching for you, mifuyu to remind myself of the reality of your disappearance."

The young model shakes her head..

She looks towards the moonlit shrine. Picking up the Ema and she hesitated ever so slightly before writing Awasa Mifuyu with pitch black ink. A yellow furry ball-like creature manifested from the wooden plaque and flew away. She transformed before walking further into the shrine. As she finished the prayer and bowed for the last time. Red Shrine bridges basked in the red glow of sunset were before her. 

"Mifuyu..." 

"Are you really Mifuyu?"

"You're skeptical as always, huh?"

"I think it's a more reasonable stance than expecting someone to just believe."

"Then how can I get you to believe me?

"Well…"

"At the beginning of every year, you and I would exchange letters. As magical girls, our lives were always at risk, so in case something happened to one of us, we would put in the letters of what the other person should do regarding family and others. When your grandmother was in the hospital, you visited her twice a week without fail. Yachan, you would take good care of everyone's favorite coffee mug. You probably still have them. What else should I say? I know everything.”

She tilted her head and smiled, “Everything about you since you were 12 when we first met. "

"That's enough. Okay. As far as memories go, you're the Mifuyu I know." 

Quicker than she can blink, Mifuyu was standing in front of her. Arms behind her back, leaning forward, looking straight at her. 

"I am the real Mifuyu. I fit exactly in the empty space in your heart." 

Still smiling, she asked, "Didn't you come here to see me?" She stood back upright.

"What were you doing all this time? Why did you appear before me again?" 

She could no longer see mifuyu in front of her but felt her standing behind her. 

"I can explain, but it'll take a long, long time."

"Let's go home together. Come back with me. You can take your time explaining the whole thing to me tomorrow."

Mifuyu was no longer behind her but across the red bridge adorned with red pinwheels as grey, murky water flowed below.

“What’s wrong?”

Her sole best friend was now holding one of the red pinwheels in her hands. “I’m sorry, Yachan. I can’t go back. My body has gotten too used to this world.”

“Mifuyu.”

Tilting her head to the other side, “So, I want you to stay here, Yachan. It’s been so long and we have so much to talk about.”

She held out the pinwheel, which was slowly spinning towards her. “About all the time we spent apart…”

Entranced, she reached her hand out towards the pinwheel. As she touched the pinwheel her knees gave way. She would have fallen on top of the bridge if it weren’t for the fact she fell into Mifuyu’s awaiting arms. Her arms wrapped around Yachiyo pulling her into an embrace. 

“Stay here with me, Yachan.” Mifuyu gently caressed long navy blue locks of hair as she spoke, “We have so much to talk about after all.”

Yachiyo couldn’t even bring herself to respond out loud. She nodded into the other magical girl’s chest. Her eyelids felt heavy, yet she didn't want to close them. She finally found Mifuyu... Slowly but surely Yachiyo's vision blurs before losing consciousness entirely in Mifuyu’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Katie bitch you happy you got the yachimifu fic after begging me for like months? 
> 
> This was meant to be a full fic but i struggled with the plot to much to try. lol i might continue once school ends.


End file.
